


Showered With Love by Vulcan Lover

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek AU - Fandom, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU Alternate Universe, Bottom Kirk, Bottom Spock, Episode 'Court Martial' related, Erotica, First Time, Fluff, Kirk/Spock Slash, Kirk/Spock pre-slash, M/M, Romance, ST:TOS Original Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2018-10-06 06:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10327343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Some sappy, but, hopefully, Hot sex, for KS after the episode Court Martial2 chapters of what I hope is gorgeous sex: no slow burn story in between





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set almost immediately after the episode 'Court Martial'. TOS, or TOS AU. A bit sappy/fluffy. Hopefully, very sexy..!
> 
> Categories: Fiction  
> Characters: None  
> Crossover Fandom: None  
> Genres: Kirk/Spock Pre-Slash, Kirk/Spock Slash  
> Other Languages: None  
> Story Type: Erotica, First Time, Fluff, Romance  
> Trope (OPTIONAL): Bottom Kirk, Bottom Spock  
> Universe: AU Alternate Universe, ST:TOS Original Universe  
> Warnings: None  
> Series: None  
> Chapters: 2 Table of Contents  
> Completed: Yes Word count: 2445 Read Count: 704

Showered With Love

"Thank you, Spock." Jim said genuinely. He stood there, looking at Spock, standing opposite him. "Thank you for not losing faith in me." He smiled at his beloved friend and irreplaceable Science and First Officer.

"It is not something I would do, Captain." Spock answered. "As I told those convened at your court martial, you are someone with great integrity, and a strong sense of all that is fair and good and right - a sense by which you live - and you will never waver from it."

"I hope I never will." Jim replied. "You are a true friend."

"Thank you. As are you." Spock noted assuredly, in his usual stance, hands behind his back.

"I think we should play chess after our meal this evening - it seems fitting." Jim moved around his Quarters, fetching an old T shirt from a draw, and taking off his Uniform top.

"I agree." Spock noted, trying not to also note an observation about his Captain's T shirt, and the gym honed muscles beneath it.

Jim smiled again, as he now found the grey jogging pants he was looking for, and unzipped his uniform pants. He looked at Spock again. "Will you be having a shower tonight, in our bathroom?"

"You can use the shower facilities first." Spock responded graciously. "I have some new Science Journals still to read."

"Thanks." Jim grinned. "I should probably have had a shower before getting re-dressed, but, sometimes, I like to have a shower just before my bed-time."

"Are we bringing our meals back here from the Mess Hall, and then, going through the reports I brought with me?" Spock queried.

"Yes - and then, setting up the chess board." Jim mentioned.

"Of course." Spock confirmed.

"Aren't you glad that you won't be having to break in a new chess board with a new Captain?" Jim joked, still smiling at Spock.

"I am actually, yes." Spock replied.

Jim found himself patting Spock's arm lightly. "Thank you, Ashaya." He stopped, a nano-second later.

Spock tried to turn away.

"Where did I get that word from? You?" Jim asked calm, bemused, perplexed.

"Yes, Captain. I'm sorry." Spock replied quickly.

"Why? What does it mean?" Jim pondered aloud.

"It does not matter." Spock stated. "I'm sorry if I encroached on your mind." 

"You did no such thing. I heard nothing from you, exactly, Spock. It wasn't like having the word forcibly put in my mind. I just sensed it. It's my fault. I know that you're a touch telepath. You can't help it if I touch you at the exact moment a thought goes through your mind. You're allowed to think." Jim mused.

"You're very gracious, Captain." Spock told him truthfully. He tried not to then think about something called T'hy'la, and its somewhat telepathic bond - because how else would James T. Kirk, unless he too had some form of E.S.P within his genetic structure, be able to link with Spock's mind as he just had..?

"As are you." Jim repeated Spock's earlier words. "What does Ashaya mean?"

"It is a term of endearment." Spock was honest, as ever.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for touching your arm." Jim spoke gently.

"Don't be." Spock replied.

Somehow, in the next moments, they were looking, unswervingly, into one another's eyes; standing closer somehow.

"Can I touch your hand?" Jim asked quietly.

Spock nodded.

And then, they were holding hands. 'Just' holding hands.

Spock's fingers traced Jim's fingers, and they were, vocally, silent.

Eventually, Jim asked. "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"I am part Vulcan - and you and I are Captain and First Officer." Spock replied.

"But I've been feeling the same way about you now, for a long time." Jim opened up.

"We shouldn't, Jim." Spock warned.

"Why not?" Jim questioned.

"Neither of us wants you to be court martialled again." Spock reasoned. "And, selfishly, I do not wish it for myself either."

"That's not selfish. That's just sensible." Jim smiled.

"Perhaps." Spock observed.

"Answer me this - have we not already been running this ship together, keeping our oath to Starfleet and the Federation's people, whilst being in love, for some time now?" Jim asked.

"Yes, I believe so." Spock confided.

"Can I kiss you?" Jim looked to Spock.

"You already have." Spock noted. "This." He indicated how they had been tracing each other's hands and fingers, touching fingertips, "Is a Vulcan kiss."

Jim smiled, and felt a tear form in his eye. Again, he and Spock were staring at one another. He moved in carefully, and kissed Spock on the lips. Gentle yet firm, speaking volumes, tenderly touching, and moving, it lasted minutes, and Jim gently whispered, as his skin caressed Spock's, and their lips briefly parted, "and this, is a Human kiss."

Spock was made almost breathless by how all of this felt, and he knew now the meaning of the romantically meant saying 'You Take My Breath Away."

Jim smiled; their contact unbroken, he asked. "Will you come and shower with me now? We can eat later."

"Yes." Spock promised.

Jim walked, hand in hand with Spock, into their shared bathroom.

Spock shut the door to the bathroom behind him as he followed Jim through it. - And then, they were kissing again, in both the Human, and the Vulcan, sense, and they were touching. They clung to one another, even as they both undressed.

Jim hit the shower's switch on button, and they climbed in together, drawing the screen around them - their hands touching even then

As the water fell upon them, love rained 'down' upon these two men, soaking them through, soul-deep, invigorating them, enriching them.

They tangled together. Lips and limbs and fingertips - all pressing gloriously.

Each had a hand upon the other's groin, and the hand jobs each gave the other as they continued to kiss and yearn, progressed all the while.

"You in me, or me in you?" Jim breathed, hard.

"Either." Spock responded.

"Have you been with a man, or any male, before?" Jim asked.

"Have you?" Spock countered.

"Yes. Only a couple of times; I would have liked it to happen more than it has so far, but I got myself a reputation with the women of the worlds out there... So..." Jim admitted.

"Will women always be your first choice?" Spock asked.

"They never have been. I don't know why I haven't just come out before. It's not a big deal anymore, in society." Jim replied. "It's not even a big deal for me, except in the best possible way. Maybe, it was just because women seem to like me more."

"Males would love you also - given the chance." Spock answered.

"You have the chance!" Jim grinned, as he continually massaged Spock. "No other man will, from now on, if you're serious?"

"I am serious about us, Ashaya. You know that I am." Spock kissed Jim's throat.

"Good - Because you know that I am, too." Jim replied with ardour.

"Yes. I do. Now." Spock confirmed.

Jim turned around, whilst still in Spock's embrace. "Come inside me..?" He offered himself, for this first time.

"I always will - no matter the position we choose." Spock pointed out. "Because of the mind meld that comes with the Bond of T'hy'la."

Jim leaned back, putting his arms up, and touching his hands to the back of Spock's head, tilting his own face, so that their lips could reach each other, and kiss again. "T'hy'la." Jim murmured, into Spock's hot, wet mouth. He felt Spock need him, and knead him. He felt the water and the heat, and the love. He felt Spock's arms then move, and drape lovingly across his waist. Then, move again, to his thighs, and then his groin - his balls, his fucker - so hard for Spock. Jim clenched Spock within him, and they moved together. He leant on Spock, and felt Spock kiss his body - His fingertips upon Jim, below his waist, and his lips, upon Jim's back, neck, and shoulders, each, in turn.

Their hips rolled together; their cocks strained, together.

... And then, Jim felt Spock catch a-hold of his (Jim's) hips - firm but pliant, and warm. He was held, lovingly, and he felt Spock begin to come, and then, he felt the moment upon himself, and he could experience both joys, because of their meld, their bond - Their love - that made all this, and so many other wonderful, life affirming things, possible.

They came together for the first time, in their shower.

 

The End..?

7th & 8th May 2016


	2. Bathing In Your Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Spock's 'new' relationship continues - and it's HOT stuff; So loving - love of a kind that neither has experienced before

Bathing In Your Love

They were grateful that the bath in their joined bathroom was big enough to share.

Jim looked at Spock as they held on to each other, in the round shaped Jacuzzi bath - big enough, gladly, for two. It had been one whole ship-board day, since they'd admitted their feelings for each other, to one another. He was still in awe, still amazed. He saw so much love in Spock's eyes when they were together, and he, Jim, was amazed not because Spock could love so much, but because that love was for him. "Let's get out of here, and head for your bed - There's more room in there."

Spock nodded his agreement, and touched Jim's face.

Jim put his hand up to his face, and held Spock's hand. 

All of this said 'I love you' for them both.

^^^ ^^^

Dried, and taking some fresh clothes through to Spock's Quarters for later; they made their way to Spock's bed chamber.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Jim pulled Spock into a gentle kiss, touching his thighs, and backside. He had been massaging that Vulcan ass below the water-line of their bath, mere moments ago.

"Yes. I am. Don't worry." Spock answered.

Jim smiled. He watched as Spock began to undo his bath-robe. That made him smile all the more. He reached out, wanting to touch Spock so much, and Spock took his hand, and placed Jim's hand on his body. Stepping forward, Jim took Spock into his arms - yet still managed to undress, with Spock's help, as they kissed.

Their bath robes hit the bedroom floor, and naked, they climbed onto Spock's bed.

Jim helped Spock plant his feet on the bed, and keep his legs wide. He kissed Spock's thighs repeatedly, inner and outer, placing soft kisses on tender skin. He then moved his lips across to Spock's genitalia, and took Spock's penis into his mouth. Jim twined his tongue up Spock's length, and then, 'stroked' it all the way down. He swirled his tongue around Spock's tip then, and swiped across it.

All of this was a new concept to Spock. Oral sex wasn't, at least he was led to believe it wasn't, a very Vulcan Practice. At this moment, Spock didn't care about that - as long as he tried to behave like a Vulcan, with some kind of decorum, as it was happening to him. This was proving difficult, as he clamped Jim's mouth to his dick, and stroked Jim's hair lovingly.

Jim repeated his methods again and again, and caressed Spock's thighs, as his whole body first stilled, and then quivered; He came. Jim supped from him, and swallowed down. Then, he lingeringly held Spock in his mouth, before releasing him, and kissing his genitalia over and over. Eventually, he crawled up the bed, and in to Spock's arms. "Were you okay with that? I won't do it again, if it's too un-Vulcan for you?"

"I enjoyed it very much, T'hy'la. I'm sure you know that - and I am allowed to be open with my partner. So, I will say that I have the feeling that every time you do that, I will give you more and more. - and because you are my mate, I will try and do so, each time, holding back my definite joy a little less..." Spock admitted.

"You mean, I might get to hear you call out my name?" Jim grinned, as he bent to kiss Spock's lips.

"Through the meld, and very possibly, aloud." Spock confided.

"If you liked that that much, I'm hoping what we do next, will be even more wonderful for you." Jim confided. He moved back down the bed, kneeling in front of Spock's feet, and lifting them - lifting Spock's legs, up to his, Jim's, shoulders. He moved closer and closer to Spock, and gradually, stretched Spock's ring of anal muscle. Carefully, Jim placed himself inside Spock, and kept massaging Spock's backside and legs, with gingerly stepping fingertips. He then, gently pulled Spock down the bed, pulling that slender Vulcan ass towards him.

They were so connected, so together.

Spock's hips moved up and down; Jim's back and forth. Their bodies set up a rhythm.

Spock grasped at Jim, and Jim continued to touch Spock with such awe. He watched Spock get a hard on for him, because of what they were doing, and Jim was so turned on by that sight. He could feel himself, hard as steel, trying, as always, to be careful, somewhat gentle with Spock, and he could feel Spock, yearning, letting Jim share in that, as he promised he would. They were joining; in heart, mind, body, and soul.

Spock looked up at Jim, saw that love, that spark, in his eyes - He felt it, in their joined souls, and felt the flame, the ripple of it, in the friction between their bodies. Wonderful friction. Spock decided he would 'let' himself touch between his own legs - and the look of passion, of wonder, attraction and affection, in Jim's eyes; encouraged him to let his hands roam, under the watchful eyes of the man with whom he shared this love - both all of a sudden, and for much longer than that; there was this love now, and this love, then.

Their hands and their bodies pulled them closer and closer together, and to the moment(s). First, Spock climaxed, soaking himself and Jim in his spice scented ejaculate. He knew he had called out, and not just because Jim craved it of him.

Hugely aroused, more than ever now, by what had just happened, so Beautifully, before his very eyes and ears, and feeling everything Spock felt, as well as his own reactions, Jim was being driven wild by Spock's love; by Spock's reactions, by such a gorgeous person, and their growing intimacy when alone together. He came, deeply, inside his Ashaya, his T'hy'la, the sweet heart, and salty body, of his soulmate, Spock.

The End..?  
8.5.16


End file.
